


We'll Just Call Her Lola

by AuntGinger27



Series: The Married Life [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family Fluff, M/M, My Best Friend's Wedding Follow up, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntGinger27/pseuds/AuntGinger27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short follow up to My Best Friend's Wedding. Takes place one year from where the story ended. Debbie gives birth to Mickey and Ian's daughter. They all three settle on a name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Just Call Her Lola

Debbie smiled down at her niece in her arms. She was still in her hospital bed. The delivery had went well, actually better than it had with her own twin sons, who were thankfully being watched by Derek at home. She looked up at her brother and his husband. They were standing beside her bed. Ian was behind Mickey with his arms wrapped around his waist. They were all smiling like idiots.

It was a special moment for the three of them. The day was finally calming down. The whole Gallagher clan, Mandy, Casper, and their daughter Cassidy, had been in and out of the hospital all day. The three of them all were quiet for a moment, overwhelmed by all the love still in the air.

"You guys have a beautiful daughter," Debbie finally spoke. She felt tears prickling in her eyes. She knew it was the hormones. She cried for a week straight when she was pregnant with her sons. 

She looked down at the sleeping baby girl in her arms. Her big, bright eyes were wide open earlier. Light blue just like Mickey's. She had a head full of dark red hair, more of an auburn color. She had the cutest little button nose, pouty lips, and chubby cheeks. 7lbs 2oz.

Debbie kissed her niece softly before holding her up. "Do you want to hold your daughter?" She asked Mickey and Ian.

Mickey felt his heart hammering in his chest. Ian's arms squeezed his waist comforting. He looked at the fragile little baby in Debbie's skilled hands. Mickey swallowed nervously and looked at his husband over his shoulder. "It's cool if you want to hold her first," Mickey said slyly.

Ian smiled and kissed Mickey on his temple. "Okay babe."

Ian stepped closer to the bed and carefully cradled the baby in his arms. Ian's heart swelled as he stared down at his beautiful baby girl. He looked over at Mickey, who was on his tippy toes peeking at the baby.

"She looks just like you baby," Ian said with tears in his eyes. 

Mickey had the biggest grin on his face. "Are you really crying right now Gallagher?" 

Ian laughed. "I can't help it.....Gallagher," he added smugly, making his husband blush. Yep, his name was literally all over that. 

Debbie laughed as she munched on her ice chips. "I love you guys so much."

Ian smiled through his tears. "We love you too Debs. Seriously, this is the ultimate gift and the ultimate sacrifice. Words can't describe how grateful we are. You gave us a family."

Debbie felt tears welling up in her eyes again. "You would do the same for me," she sobbed and Ian sniffled and nodded. 

Mickey started snickering, mind wandering back to last Thanksgiving. I wanna have your baby.....

Ian shot him a look. Mickey cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah Little Red. Thank you for everything."

Debbie nodded and smiled. Mickey felt a sudden surge of confidence. He was becoming better at expressing his feelings.

"We love you. Um, and I hope all this," Mickey gestured towards his crotch suggestively, "snaps back to normal. Know what I mean?" He should have just stopped while he was ahead.

Debbie almost spit her ice chips out. Ian, bless him, changed the subject quickly. "Okay. Mick you wanna hold her now?"

Mickey felt jittery again. He hadn't held many newborns. He was starting to feel nervous again. "Okay. Let me sit down and you put her in my arms," Mickey said, already walking over to the couch. 

Ian smiled and followed his husband. Mickey wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans. "Okay I'm ready," he said shakily.

Ian held the baby securely with one hand supporting her head and lowered her to his husband's waiting arms. 

"Is this okay?" Mickey asked nervously, cradling their baby. "Am I doing it right? Ian?!" He hadn't taken his eyes off their daughter since Ian put her in his arms.

Ian snapped a couple more pictures on his phone. "You're doing great sweetheart."

Mickey smiled and kissed his daughter softly on the forehead. "So beautiful," he murmured.

"So what are you going to name her?" Debbie asked from her bed. 

Ian sat on the couch beside his little family and smiled fondly. "Mykolianne Deborah Gallagher," Mickey and Ian said in unison.

Sweet baby Jesus. She didn't even like her own first name. Let alone paired with that mouthful. Bless it.

And oh shit, Debbie said that out loud. "Uh it's a, uh unique name," Debbie said quickly. "Maybe we could give her a nickname or short name the family could call her?"

Mickey and Ian looked at each other. They were dead set on the name they picked out, but they could settle for a nickname. "We could call her Lola," Ian suggested.

"That doesn't even make fucking sense Gallagher," Mickey said.

"Don't cuss in front of the baby," Ian fussed.

"She's asleep. She can't remember shit at this age anyways," Mickey pointed out. Ian shot him a stern look.

Mickey huffed. "Okay fine, but I'm still right about the nickname."

"Lola totally makes sense. It's like when a man named William goes by Bill," Ian insisted.

"That doesn't make sense either," Mickey said.

Debbie nodded. "I agree with Mickey. I've never understood where they got Bill from William. Why not just go by Will?"

"Exactly," Mickey said nodding and looking down at the baby. "Maybe she can go by Leigh Anne for short?"

Ian scoffed. "Now that doesn't make any sense. We don't spell the last part of her name like that."

They all three nodded in agreeance. They sat quietly for a moment pondering the name. They all looked at each other and smiled before saying in unison, "We'll just call her Lola."

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a jump in the timeline. If I feel inspired, I may go back and write about Debbie's pregnancy. That's the good thing about series, you can always go back and add to it ;) Seriously though, no offense if any of y'all are named Mykolianne. It's actually kinda pretty.


End file.
